Mercury Ellen The Icon Wiki
All about Mercury Ellen! General Information ''' Busarakham Duangkamol Sasithorn (Mercury Ellen for short) is a 22-year-old singer/songwriter/actress/model/activist/ born in Bangkok, Thailand on January 22nd, 1993. '''Early Life Mercury grew up with her Grandparents, since her Mother and Father died. But Mercury became a great example to a school where she went in Bangkok. Mercury won 8 awards for being a good student and was smart in all activities she participate in. Although she had a struggle on Maths and Language arts. On age 7, She moved to the US with her grandparents to graduate school early and go to school on the US. When she was 12, she was raped by a man named Chris Mubiru. Mubiru wasn't charged with rape because Mercury said that she enjoyed the experience but he was charged with pedophilia because at the time, Mubiru was 25. At age 13, Mercury began singing at her local church in the choir. She dominated every choir event and became the eye candy for many Christian boys. She was gang raped in 2007 by 3 unidentified boys. They are still unidentified as Mercury burned them along with their families in their houses shortly thereafter. There was a mistrial for this too. Her Revival At age 15, Mercury went to an Abortion clinic just to get an abortion but then it was an abortion gone wrong. She was Reborn and turned into a doll with big lips and said, "Let's see who's the REAL Mercury now!" Conspiracies "Oh." ''-Mercury Ellen, TMZ 2017'' On April 17th, 2017, Someone hacked into Mercury's instagram page and released an eerily cryptic photo on her Instagram page, that fans found vile. The caption she wrote made it seem like she was looking for help. The photo contained the demon symbol, as well as a picture of Mercury, faded in the back. The caption, "Hilf mir! Die Übernahme hat begonnen!" can be translated from German into "Help me! The takeover has begun!" Shortly thereafter, Mercury posted a screenshot of this Wikia with the hashtags "#MercuryEllen #TakenOver." For many people, this pretty much confirmed that she is affiliated with demons. But she wasn't. Her page got hacked by some sort of stupid satanists. Discography MarblePussy (2008) (Discontinued) # MarblePussy # GlossyGasm # Sailor Mouth # All These Bitches # Depression in my Asshole # Xanax Heart # Lost Angeles # Sinful Cunt # Blowup Doll Lips # Pale, Crystal Eyes # Tried at the Inquisition # Hi'Mae # Fuck You, Ariana Grande # Taj Mahal # America's Next Top Model (ANTM) # KylieCosmetics # Sex Diary # Dick Aneurysm Glacier (2012) # Mad Vogue # Diamond # Sugar Colada # Marigold # Propaganda # Tokyo Dreams # Orioles # Persistence # People # Glacier French Missy (2015) # missy français # accident ferroviaire # j'aime mes cheveux comme ça # les magazines # travaillez-le bébé # tits à la bombe! # manoir # parapluie incrusté d'émeraude # crème glacée # framboise # les valises # chapeau à plumes # pluie battante # pourquoi m'as-tu quitté? Translation # french missy # trainwreck # i like my hair like this # magazines # work it baby # bomb tits! # mansion # emerald encrusted umbrella # ice cream # raspberry # suitcases # feathered hat # pouring rain # why did you leave me? FREEFALL (2016) (Discontinued) # freefall # industrial # threw her in the casket # suicide, try it bitch # gutter whore # open the ears, close the legs # diss me i dare you # lina morgana - murder tale # i killed you in another life # need an abortion? # claustrophobia # heights and depths # lie-lac # marblepussy II # the government banned u # rug smother aesthetic # greek yogurt # bleach, gloves, etc # lampshade # xoxo, mercury Hong Kong Whore Preview/Demos EP (2017) # New Girl, New City # Fake Crown # Asian Dickwash # China Wishes # Around the Pole Hong Kong Whore (2017) # New Girl, New City # Fake Crown # Asian Dickwash # China Wishes # Around the Pole # Uranus # Ching Chong Fuck Me # Twenty-three # Everlasting # City of Lights # Foreign Caucasian Puss # Why Do I Try # Judge Phyllis # Fried Rice Cock Stench # Die Halsey, Fucking Rat # Ni Hao Cum Plow # Sex Tape - Interlude Charting Popular Singles Net Worth Because of her undeniable success, Mercury Ellen's estimated net worth is $2.2T. Modeling 2008 -Won Cycle 10 of America's Next Top Model ''but was stripped of the title (age fraud). ''2017 -Signed with IMG Models -Signed with Elite Model Management -Walked for Prada -Walked for Balenciaga -Walked for Louis Vuitton -Walked for Donatella Versace -Test shots for CoverGirl (unreleased) -PaperMagazine cover and 6-page spread. -VOGUE cover alongside Phyllis Del Rey (http://phyllis-del-rey.wikia.com/wiki/Phyllis_Del_Rey) Public Image Generally, it seems that Mercury Ellen The Icon is often liked and praised by audience members at concerts, and defended when it is discovered that other celebrities have copied her such as Selena Gomez, Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift, etc. Her public image is fairly strong, she has few haters, but there are a few people who compare her to Kylie Jenner because of her big lips. She wants to let everyone know that her big lips are not a form of plagiarism from Kylie, nor does she know anything about Kylie. Criminal Record 1999 - 1st-degree murder (2): Mistrial 2007 - 1st-degree murder (12): Mistrial 2017 - 2nd-degree murder (373): 25 minutes in prison Influence Mercury Ellen The Icon has proudly admitted to taking most of her career influence from her friend Phyllis Del Rey. Not too long before Mercury's debut album, Phyllis had made Mercury a background vocalist for her new and iconic album "Stunty Cunty." This inspired Mercury to make music of her own, and she pays her influence and emotion in her music towards Phyllis Del Rey. They ended up shooting a VOGUE Cover together, so they each had their taste of success. Phyllis can be found here: http://phyllis-del-rey.wikia.com/wiki/Phyllis_Del_Rey "I fucking love Phyllis. She is what I aspire to be. I take all of my influence from her as she is a great example for the music community being an 81-year-old body posi model representing beauty in all shapes, sizes, and expiration dates." ''-Mercury Ellen, Fanlala 2017'' Phyllis later unfollowed Mercury on social media and Mercury was heartbroken. She later took a hiatus. On May 27th, 2017, Phyllis refollowed Mercury on social media. On June 24th, 2017, an unknown person named @cherrysodabitch killed Mercury Ellen (1994-2017). And one of her fans were worried when they heard the bad news. Angela Kompton said that she will miss her when she was wearing her princess outfit to meet her. Uma Kompton also said that she will miss being with Mercury because they were both fashion girls. By this day, (June, 24th) All of her fans will remember Mercury Ellen. RIP Mercury Ellen (1994-2017) Mercury died for 6 hours and Jesus sent her to heaven, who once was revived again, but still looking like a doll. She started continuing being a Fashion Model and a Singer to let her fans know she is back! Category:Browse Biographical Information